winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:BelievixinStella/Archievement 8
I'm not being rude I'm just trying 2 help them with the spell names but they keep being ungrateful, I mean I'm not 4 a prty or anything, I just don't like being ganged up on (Bnickg (talk) 14:53, March 16, 2013 (UTC)) Ok I understand, ok I'm new 2 wiki nf I'm having a hard time ok T_T (Bnickg (talk) 01:14, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) Thank you just like Stella you shine like the superstar you are (Bnickg (talk) 03:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC)) I got that! Thanks for telling me Brittney :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:07, March 17, 2013 (UTC) I think Fatimah had already joined ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:13, March 17, 2013 (UTC) Yep!!! It's not too long, but still ;)!!! And no, not Wiki... The reason I replied on her talk page at Winx Fanon Wiki... You can read it there, sorry for late reply... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:16, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh, you don't need to apologize! Yep :D! You're right! Too bad they're not full transformation. I'm dying to wait for the full ones. Why Nick keeps spilting the transformation??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:37, March 22, 2013 (UTC) :P!!! It looks like a longer break for the Winx, after they keep working for the Quest of Sirenix :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:47, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It's a possibility ;)! Don't worry, I'm sure you'll catch-up soon :D! Well, ep 12 is still pretty boring, too bad Daphne let the Trix fooled her that her parents were frozen because of her fault @@! It's pretty boring. I had an argument with my head teacher today. She keeps forcing me to join the camping with my classmates, which I really hate to participate in, even she keeps saying "I do not force you!"... Evil teacher!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:58, March 22, 2013 (UTC) It's okay, it's her kinds, as always. Wow! That's so cool! I haven't taken part in any projects for a long time, well, 3 years maybe. But you're right! Projects are awesome :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:05, March 22, 2013 (UTC) ^^! I'm completing the applicant form for entrances exams. Well, I choose a university in my city, so I don't have to be apart from my house and my family like the other classmates of mine... I really can't get over it when I have to be away :(!!! I'll learn about administrating the tours and the things concerning to traveling and touring ;)! It's really sad when I have to give up my dream being a teacher when I was little, but in this city, we have too many teachers, if I study as teacher, there'll be no plots for me to work... and I possibly will have to work in another faraway city @@! So how about yours :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 03:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D!!! Yep! You're really smart ;)! And sure :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I love your signature! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 07:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Who's your favorite character? Mine is Tori! She's so talented and so NOT selfish! :D ♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 09:48, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Jade is my second favorite 'cause she's goth! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 09:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I hate Cat! She's so dumb and sometimes scared of little things. :P --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:07, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply. I was calling my friend. Anyways, yeah, I like Beck too because he's so handsome! :D --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the late reply I was chatting on Fanpop. Anyways, I live in Malaysia. :) --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:44, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Australia is ace! I hate the Philippines sometimes because they're making a war at Sabah (a state in Malaysia)! :( It's a good thing I don't live in Sabah..I heard lots of our army died! ♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:50, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Me too. Anyways..Gotta go for 15 minutes! I didn't take a shower yet xD! --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:54, March 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm back now. :D --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 11:14, March 23, 2013 (UTC) As crazy as always..first it was sunny, then on evening it just..rains. Hey did you know today (March 23rd) is Earth day? No electricity for an hour! I'm just gonna switch off everything related to electricity except my charged laptop (and TV). How's the weather at Australia? --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 11:22, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :P Weathers are crazy! What time is it there? --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 11:28, March 23, 2013 (UTC) What episode did Roxy hold the phone? --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:07, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I forgot XD --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 10:26, March 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll reply to you in dA :D! But to be honest, I'm really excited with this... Too bad I never have chance to experience this :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:39, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh! It's so hot around since it's almost summer :(!!! That the reason why studying is really tiring here >.ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:25, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Brit, check this out - and using translate tool, too :P! This new is so wonderful ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:07, March 27, 2013 (UTC) stella u commented on my blog that my blog was wrong im new plz tell me something about this website illl be thnk full to u 16:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC)16:33, March 27, 2013 (UTC)~~ Uh oh... Brit, here's the trouble comes... Btw, I'm sure you'll want to check out the election page. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:32, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Okay... Thanks for reporting me :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:56, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'll check that out. Okay, I'll be there. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:01, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Not yet Brittney. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:21, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brittney :D! I see you have alots of supporters, you must be winning :)! ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ Wow, Harmi created it?? It looks so beautiful!! I really adore it ♥!! Harmi is so talented :3 ♥ 08:13, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :3!! Oh, I'm pretty good, thank you so much ♥!! You?? 08:18, March 29, 2013 (UTC) :D!! But, what's Easter?? Sorry ^^ 08:34, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I never heard of it :)!! Btw, I saw you added your name in Winx Club Wiki:Admin Election 2013, I want to say, good luck ♥!! 08:45, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Yup ^^!! Anyways, I just got ideas for Episode 3 :D!! 08:52, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Me too. I didn't even watched episode 17 and 18. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 03:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brittney :D! I'm fine :D! How about you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) ^^! Easter sounds really fun :D! I wish people here celebrated it, too. Ah, it's okay. I'll log out a few more minutes so it's not really convenient ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Agree :D! I love chocolates and coffee but if I enjoy them, there'll be a lot of bacteria on my faces =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:50, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Oh! You can have it with so many milk :D! Or with sugared/canned milk and spill a little coffee in ;)!!! I love the combination chocolate + coffee in Tiramisu and Cappuccino :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:08, March 30, 2013 (UTC) It's a bit similar to floating cream :D - ice cream with drink below. I often have foating cream with coke :D!!! Yay :D! Congratulation Brittney :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:20, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Np. ^^! How are you? --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 08:24, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm great. So what are you doing write now besides editing pages? I'm eating some die lupus biscuits XD --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 08:28, March 30, 2013 (UTC) I used to watch it before it stopped playing in Malaysia. My country can be underrated sometimes...well, the underrated thing is Television shows. --♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 08:36, March 30, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Oe9q6sx3Awg I tried to make Sirenix for an online show, but it ends up looking funny yet amazing...♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 08:40, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Aha! i see... What's your favorite transformation? Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 13:39, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Happy Easter to you too, Brittney :x! I'm looking for April Fool Day =]]!!! However, all people around me will play pranks on me... it's not great when they treat me like cheap clown :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:43, March 31, 2013 (UTC) People in here don't celebrate it, either. But they use it to play pranks (mostly heavy pranks) on their rivals, frenemies or enemies... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:49, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 02:52, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Harmonix and Believix :D Karito | Talk to meh~ :3 08:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Which is your favorite Winx Club transformation and why? Mine are Believix and Sirenix! Believix taught me to believe in myself (lol) and Sirenix is just: ELEGANT! ♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 08:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Tecna looks the best in Believix! She looks so…digital! Cool I have two signatures now. :D Yay me 09:13, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Cool. Whoa, where am I editing? The edit space is cranky...--♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 09:35, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry gotta go now..bye/see ya later! ♥Ship,Stuko for life! Ship Stuko!♥ 09:41, March 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I am very sorry, I do not know how to delete it, could you please do it. I am still very new to this wiki and am a little confused. I just wanted to add that since Musa used a Voice of Sirenix is The Singing Whales, I think every Winx Club member will have a special power. Sorry, Winxlover12 (talk) 00:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Thank You How do I edit episode pages? Thank you for helping me and forgiving me about the page incident. Winxlover12 (talk) 01:04, April 1, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Episodes Since I always watch new episodes the day they come out, could you please unlock the Season 5 Episodes? From the episode the Problems Of Love, I know the preview for the next episode. BTW, Thanks for all your help. Winxlover12 (talk) 01:57, April 1, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Sorry :D! Okay, but chat on which? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:19, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay, but since I had a little work, just tell me whenever you finish your lunch :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Wow!!! That sounds cool :)! Yep :)! Except Diaspro, Galatea, Mirta, Krystal and the characters appearing on the canon series, all of Veronica's roommates are the members of Felicitix group. Too bad I still don't know how do they look like =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:03, April 1, 2013 (UTC) The trick is not that much, but it happened before many people, and most of them did not understand. I got over being laughed at like a cheap clown, but the problem is, they're my friends. Do they really need to trick me by what way? April Fool's Day is always the most tiring day of mine. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:23, April 1, 2013 (UTC) They keep doing that every year... Yep! They never care how far their tricks goes. Okay ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I can make fun by using myself, just because brining the laughter for them, but I don't perfer this way. Yep! If they're not my friends, I even can laugh at myself. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:32, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ^^!!! It's quite hot here... I'm dying because of the hotness @@... I don't want to stay away from my electric fans, or at least, water @@... I want ice, I want drink, I want ice cream @@!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:38, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :P!!! I really want to make macaroni and cheese myself, but I can't find cheddar on any supermarkets here... How boring it is... If you're in here at this time, you'll love the bathroom. I'm keeping being sweaty... I have to take shower about 6 or 7 times per day... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) I love Cheddar, and I was amazed about that recipe when I was playing Cooking Academy 3 :x! That's the reason why it's Veronica's favorite food =]]!!! I really can't believe. Many people in my country are killing the whales!!! Many fishermen found the dead body of the whales... They're so poor :(! You can see it here, even you don't understand the contents, you can see the pictures :(!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:52, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, along with the dolphins, the whales help us so much when there're disasters on the sea :(! But the people are so cruel to them :(! I cried a lot when I saw this :((! I hope they'll stop and the government will do something to save them... It's maybe not the correct time to say, but I love your new signature ^^! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:59, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Actually my country prohibited that for a long time ago, but the people secretly do that, and without evidences or knowing who did that, we can't put them into jail @@! Yep! They're so poor... I just wish people don't have boats or ships, so they can't hurt the marine lives anymore... ^^! Yep, there are still many pretty symbols. Most of them I found on symbols system of MS Word, hehe ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:06, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I agree with you. They keep using the reason that the wild animals attack them, so they have to kill them to defend themselves. They're big fat liars!!! Yep! But sharks and crocodiles are really scary ;)! I really don't have any faith on men kind anymore. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:18, April 1, 2013 (UTC) In my country, it's really rare to see sharks, except in Marine Lives Academy =]]. Well, there was a brief short time, when the sharks appeared in the place near my city - but not in my province, and ate many people :(! We still can't find out how can they enter our beaches... Wow! Shortbread :D? Yummy <3! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:26, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Oh my! I hope they don't eat anyone... But there are crocodile farms in my city. People raise them, to collect the eggs and baby crocodiles and bring them to entertainment place. Tourists really love them :P! And they also use the meat and skin of the adult ones... to make price-able products... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:37, April 1, 2013 (UTC) No, the baby ones are treated nicely :D! They're growing up, and tourists have so much fun with them. I'm not sure what kind of fun, but my cousin from a trip to that farm/tour/island said it's interesting and a bit scary =]]!!! Wow!!! Congratulation then, Brittney :x!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:43, April 1, 2013 (UTC) ^^! You're welcome then :x! I'm editing, playing Farm Ville, talking with you and my friends, and reading some recipes :x!!! I'll soonly take another shower before going to bed... I begin hating summer @@! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:48, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Bye Brittney <3! Have a nice sleep :x! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:51, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I saw you've removed some lyrics in French and German from some song articles I've edited. Personnally, I don't know why you've removed them. I don't see why only Italian and English lyrics are accepted and not others. After all, all Winx Club songs are not only in English and Italian. I'm just puting others language lyrics that I have to the songs I have them for, so that people that are looking for them in French or German for instance can find them there. Also, I don't remember for what song, but for one there are Spanish lyrics and no one is removing them. Moreover, I read the rules for editing, and I didn't anywhere we couldn't add lurics in other language than English and Italian. So, could you please stop removing French and German lyrics I'm adding? Also, yes I'm copying and pasting French and German lyrics from my iTunes library (you know, from the lyrics section in the informations of the songs). So what? Is something wrong with that? I'm always making sure the lyrics are most exact ones from what is sang in the songs before I update them. XxDragonHeart (talk) 14:22, April 1, 2013 (UTC)xxDragonHeart Why? Hello! I don't know why the episode says I can't edit it. Can I be a part of project episodes? Also, how do I post on a talkpage that I can't edit? Winxlover12 (talk) 21:58, April 1, 2013 (UTC)winxlover12 Unlocked darlin' :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. I'm glad about it, but I'm worrying about my country, too :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:58, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree. Your country is faraway from North Korea. I'm worrying about China. They took our 2 islands and said they'll never leave them! They also attacked our fishermen. I have no faith in UN now :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:03, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I know, and now I really hate the goverment of China! My brother wish North Korean weapons will blow China away!!! He also said why America bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki, the American should do that on China instead! Oh... I'm so sorry about your country, Brit :(! But yes, we can't just cry because it happened... we should smile because it was over... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:11, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree, I really hate what Hitler had done on World War too. Yes, I don't think they won't. Just need to use that once, and that land will immediately become fallow :(! Many jungles, forests in my country can't be healed... Changing the article - I simply think we just can't talk about the war all day :P! How do you think about Musa's new power? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:19, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yes! OMG! I forgot to tell you. This season, along with focusing on Daphne-Bloom relationship, it also focus on Musa, Stella and Tecna ;)! 3 of them have new powers... Stella is Light of Sirenix, Musa is Voice of Sirenix, and Tecna is currently unknown =]]. But I think we'll find out soon... It seems that Tritannus will have a bad ending like Valtor, and Daphne's body is restored, and another Sirenix fairy appears, and an invisible army, too ;)!!! Totally, the dioxin toxic the American spilled on our forests are unhealable... People are working hard to grow up the new seedlings, I hope they can survive on that poisoned soil... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:26, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Yep! More or less, I really don't want to hear Molly's voice around.. It's really annoying - to me... Yep ;)! I want to know if King Cylops of Zenith - I hope I type his name correctly - is Tecna's father or not. I really can't believe Morgan voices for one of the selkies... I thought her voice was really deep, but I think I was wrong ;)! And we need to wait to see who is that mysterious David @@... Maybe he's the keeper of the Breath of the Ocean - a magical stone? And finally Aisha's Sirenix power will be absorbed! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:33, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree... They three, and Morgan Decker, are also really talented ;)! Yep! I'm a bit disappointed about that David... Perharps Roxy will find one in 6th season... if she does appear there. Oh, she voices for Lemmy :D! Comparing Lemmy and Tecna, you can easily see, a big difference =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:37, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Agree... I love the way she whispering ;)! Really cute! ^^! I'm playing FarmVille and deleting the videos... I don't think it looks that bad :D! Why don't you try to bold the edges ;)? Fatimah is a bit strange today. I wonder if she shares her wikia account for anyone else or not... ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) If your family say so, I'm sure it looks good. Don't force yourself too much... even I never know how to let myself feel pleased with my results, I really don't want to force myself. Yeah, but she also removed all the spell galleries from spell articles... And okay ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:47, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Okay :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:24, April 2, 2013 (UTC) @@! Check out what I had found about the selkies @@!!! I can't believe I can't find the meaning of that word in my English - Vietnamese dictionary!!! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:23, April 3, 2013 (UTC) ^^! It's okay ;)! Yep... The same with me... I really want to take a class of Mythology, but there's no schools in my country teach about that... I agree with you. Whoever they are, they're just jealous for the successful of the wiki @@! And reporting with staffs does not work, tho' >"ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Hi Britteny!! I'm pretty good, thanks so much - how about you?? :3 04:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) And, check out my newest blog :3 04:52, April 6, 2013 (UTC) They are really rude, and I don't want to make any contact to them. Yep! Rutchelle always wants to be famous/popular and loves to be admin, too, even she pretends like she does not like that. I'm gonna make a list, so whoever brings informations from this wiki to that one will be blocked forever! They can do whatever they want, and we can act like they even don't exist! Yep! But more than gods/goddesses, I'm attracted by the magical creatures! I've heard that that class/subject does exist in America... I hope that's true. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:33, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Indeed :D! Okay! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 05:46, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Unlocked :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:34, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Okay :)! Thanks for telling me. I'm locking it :)! Yep! Thank you so much for the nice words... It's going to be the time for the results... 3 more days from my parent meeting =]]! What are you doing now :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:38, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I've just returned from the shopping center, bought 2 shaking potatoes for my siblings and a float ice cream for myself ;)! Now I'm having dinner with my own fried egg - I think I should call it sunny side up egg with soy sauce :P! Too bad I tore it into small pieces :(! And editing & talking to you =]]! Quite an enjoyable night =]]! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:43, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Wow!!! I always want to come to art & piano classes, but we don't have condition to do these :(! It's okay since I can do many things, it's just a bit miss because a childlike dream can't be fulfilled :)! Wow!!! I love French Toast when I played Cooking Academy :x!!! I still can't believe Cooking Academy 3 is the last game of the series :(! So sad... I always spend money to buy all 3 of them... I really want to have 4th game... But I'm glad they used my feedback to make 3rd game. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :D!!! It sounds awesome :)! I love music, but I don't have much change to hang around with music. At least I still can enjoy the spirit of Vocaloid... It's full of emotions for me :D! A great source of inspiration :x! Yep!!! I love Maple syrup... It's used to make a kind of candy :)! Pour maple syrup on the snow... I'm not really sure but I think it's called Sugar on Snow :)! I finished that recipe of Cooking Academy 3 :D! And "wow"??? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:56, April 6, 2013 (UTC) hey britney i would like to say i am shizuka45and i am a bit newbloomcool:) (talk) 12:57, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep! I was somehow inspired by the movie Ratatouille :)! You guess? After becoming the best cook at the academy, we open our own restaurant. And when we're the best chefs, the last thing we need to do is making our own recipe books, yayaya? =]]! ^^! I'm not healthy enough to play sports, just mainly badminton :D, or volleyball and sometimes basketball ;)! Wow! It's really worth with your money, right :D! Is it glow-in-the-dark :P? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 13:04, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep! I can enter my school on days-off to play these with my friends. We just need equipments for these sports and pay nothing for that :D! It's really fun ^^! Sorry for late reply. We lost the power and it has just been back few minutes ago :(! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:13, April 7, 2013 (UTC) No problem! 08:09, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yup :)!! Me, too - but unfortunately her boyfriend, Mannual, hasn't appear on TV series yet :/!! Anyways, how's weather in Australia?? :) 08:45, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi Brittney :)! I'm fine. How about you? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 08:46, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I hope so :)!! Oh, it's hot here, too :P!! It rained, but it's still hot here. Anyways, did you watch Episode 21?? ^^ 08:59, April 8, 2013 (UTC) What?! She did what! Ugh, I hate Krystal! Me too... I agree. I think Darcy and Stormy will be betray her in an episode.✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:08, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Brit, have you watched the 21st episode? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:31, April 8, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome then ;)!!! Hehe, I hope Sorrel will accept it... Since there're too much works around. ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC) IC. Sen posted that in a country they get to see Episode 25 and 26 a few days... maybe. ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:36, April 8, 2013 (UTC) :x!!! Boring with revision now :)! I'm trying to find ep 21 :x! How about you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:44, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Brit, do you think that Tecna's not a princess? ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:48, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yep! That's how homework always be!!! Okay! Bye :)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:49, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for my late reply ^^!! Yes, I agree. I used to like Icy, but now, I hate her >..ღRoseThorn]] - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:24, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh... ✿Flora✿ ~ ✿Petal Hurricane✿ 09:18, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Could you join Disney Princess Chat?? <33 09:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) It's okay Brittney :x! Wow! The game must have been tiring then, mustn't it :D? So how was the result of it :D? I'm glad you feel better now :)! I'm having a flu or a cold now so I often feel headache... and the hard assignments make my head want to explode... Yep :)! Holidays are always the wonderful chance to take a rest :D! Not really... I'm often complaining, too =]]! Well, nothing special yet. Except some of my classmates on my groups made jokes on the classes (all the classes except 2 first ones), and that was really fun ;)! No, I haven't... But I hope they'll R.I.P :(! They're so poor! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:15, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :D!! My day was good, too - I'm just a bit scared @@!! 09:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Yes... maybe... I agree :D! And do you notice on the large wikia on the top of the web? I didn't know that our wiki appear in Entertainment list ;)! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 04:59, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Because of an earthquake, which came in whole Pakistan and in some more countries, fortunately no damage happened in Pakistan, but in the Iran, many people died which made me sad and scared :'(!! I think I'm feeling better now... 08:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) IKR :D? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:21, April 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm fine, thank you Brittney. How about you? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 10:56, April 19, 2013 (UTC) That's such a good think to hear ;)! :P! I'm replying your messages on dA... Kissie finally decided to draw an official MH-ver-of-good-person, so I really can't wait to see her next art :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:03, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ^^! I'm on the chat @ D. Princess wiki, talk there :P! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 11:09, April 19, 2013 (UTC) I'm great! How about you? BTW, Wikia doesn't allow template sigs. I was once warned by a staff about it. I think I should tell an admin about it. --ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 12:06, April 20, 2013 (UTC) It sounds okay. Sorry for the late reply, I was doing something else.. -- Sure :D!! 05:00, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Thank you so much Brittney :x! Really??? But who says so? ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:16, April 21, 2013 (UTC) =]]!!! So far just only that rule apply for Global Wiki :D! There's no rule like that here so people still can use their signature templates normally :D! I wonder why that Stellamusa joint there and bother people @ Global Wiki... And okay :D! ღRoseThorn - 7: il numero perfettoღ 09:26, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Yep :D!! And, thanks so much ♥!! 09:40, April 21, 2013 (UTC) No problem! 09:43, April 21, 2013 (UTC) <3!! Btw, could you join Disney Princess Chat, Britteny?? ^^ ♥ 08:58, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for letting me know it <3 09:41, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Yes :) Merida is my fav princess! I hate the parts when her mum turned to a real bear! 09:47, April 22, 2013 (UTC) That is the movie I wished to watch! I first watch it yesterday. I watched it again earlier! The 3 cubs are cute! 09:51, April 22, 2013 (UTC) I'll explain. Mayor is a leader of a city/province. Okay? 10:19, April 22, 2013 (UTC)